The Outlanders (TLOPO)
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." About The Outlanders Overview The Outlanders 'was founded on December 9th, 2016 by Lawrence Ironhawk at Richard Cannonwalker's request. Richard was given control the next day, after which the guild's operations began and its status as the main guild of the 9th Brethren Court was cemented. *'Founded: December 9th, 2016 *'Founder: '''Lawrence Ironhawk *'Guildmaster: Richard Cannonwalker *'Member Count: '''130 (as of 12/24/16) History The guild was created on December 9th, the first day of TLOPO's semi-open beta, by Lawrence Ironhawk at Richard Cannonwalker's request. Cannonwalker was given control of the guild the next day and recruiting began a couple days after. By December 21st, the guild reached 100 members. On December 24th, Richard Cannonwalker, after discussing the idea with some of his officers, decided to make every member of the guild a veteran. Rules *'Do: **Be polite to others, both inside and outside of the guild. The actions of individual guild members, both positive and negative, will reflect on the guild and shape other people’s perception of us. **Arrange to loot, quest, mat run, etc. with other guild members. Doing activities together is always a fun time and it brings us closer together as a guild. **Report people who misbehave to an Officer or the Guildmaster if none are online at the time of the misbehavior. **Have fun :) *'Don’t:' **Be rude or obnoxious. This one should be self-explanatory. **Teleport to other guild members without their permission. Hanging out with other guild members is fine, but respect other people’s privacy. **Cause or escalate arguments. Simple disagreements are fine, but if the issue can’t be resolved calmly then the best course of action is to step away. Guild Hierarchy *'The duties of a Veteran:' **Keep the guild running as smoothly as possible if no officer or GM is present **Report any people causing trouble in the guild to the GM or an officer if they’re not there to witness it *'The duties of an Officer:' **Keep the guild running smoothly **Take action if somebody in the guild is breaking the rules ***If multiple officers are online at once, they should decide together what action to take: warn the offender, kick the offender, or wait and report the offense to the GM *'The duties of both Veterans and Officers:' **Invite people who they think would be good additions to the guild **Be a good role model; show people what the best of our guild has to offer *'How to get promoted:' **''''Follow the rules of the guild (obviously) **Be a friendly, helpful, and mature member of the guild Officers *Finn Hamm *Jeremiah Garland *Lawrence Ironhawk *Leonhard Bosch *Zoomer Gallery ''TBA News Semi-Open Beta *12/9/16 - Lawrence Ironhawk creates The Outlanders on behalf of an absentee Richard Cannonwalker. *12/10/16 - Cannonwalker is given control of the guild and operations begin. *12/21/16 - The guild reaches 100 members. *12/24/16 - The guild adopts a new policy of promoting every member to Veteran status as to encourage more guild recruitment. Category:TLOPO Category:TLOPO Guild Category:TLOPO Roleplay